I, Lucius
by Bari Sax Player
Summary: Hermione just wanted to enjoy a nice dinner with friends, she wasn't expecting Lucius.


**This was first posted under my original pen name "Tbird1965".**

"Father! I didn't expect you home so early."

Hermione's face blanched at Draco's words. She had only agreed to come to dinner at Malfoy Manor after Ginny had assured her the elder Malfoy would be away on business. Now she cast a furious glance to her red haired friend who smiled apologetically.

"My meeting ending early." Lucius Malfoy said, walking to stand next to the outdoor table. "Good evening Ms. Granger." He inclined his head in Hermione's direction, a warm smile on his face. "I thought Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood were joining you as well."

"They were, but Harry had to work early in the morning, so they left. You just missed them. Come, join us." Draco said, motioning to an empty chair.

"I think I will, I just need to step inside for a moment."

"Bring out another bottle of wine when you come back." Draco called after him.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be here." Hermione hissed angrily when the door to the Veranda had closed. She'd been having such a lovely time. They had eaten dinner outdoors next to a beautiful pool, the balmy summer evening perfect for outdoor dining, now her stomach clenched at the sight of the handsome former Death Eater. Wasn't it bad enough that her path constantly crossed his at the Ministry? Meetings and conferences that left her feeling breathless and out of sorts. 'I am not attracted to him.' She told herself firmly.

"He wasn't supposed to be here." Ginny sighed, her hands rubbing circles across her very swollen belly. "He has changed Hermione. He's not at all like he used to be, I promise. Just give him a chance."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but closed it when the blonde wizard stepped back outside.

"How is my Grandson this evening, Ginevra?" He asked, pulling out a chair and taking a seat, his black velvet robes reaching all the way to the ground. Hermione bit back a groan as a waft of his cologne floated her way. 'Bugger' she thought angrily. 'Why does the infernal man have to smell so bloody good?'

"Kicking up a storm." Ginny groaned. "I swear he's going to break my ribs before this is all said and done."

"Nonsense. He's just letting you know he's a strong healthy boy." Lucius said, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Ms. Granger?" He gestured the bottle towards her empty glass. "More wine?"

"Yes. Thank you." She said stiffly, her voice sounding strange and breathy. Inwardly she cursed the butterfly's that formed in her stomach when he smiled at her. 'I am not attracted to him.' She lectured herself again.

"And how are things in the office of Muggle Liaisons these days." Lucius asked turning to face Hermione. "Have the scholarships for the upcoming school year been sorted out?"

"They have." Hermione answered through gritted teeth, she refused to mention or even acknowledge the generous donation he had given to the Muggle Scholarship Foundation. "Four muggleborns will be starting Hogwarts this semester on full scholarship."

"Well that is good news." He smiled smugly, taking a sip from his glass as he watched the Hermione fume, her cheeks flushed prettily and her brown eyes flashed with unspent anger and frustration. 'Merlin she's sexy'. He thought to himself, a lovely warm feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you alright love?" Draco asked when Ginny groaned softly and rubbed her back.

"Yes. I'm just knackered. I can't wait for this baby to be born. Being pregnant bloody sucks." Turning to face her friend, she frowned sadly. "I'm sorry Hermione, but Draco and I are going to have to excuse ourselves. I'm dead on my feet."

"Oh." Hermione returned her full wine glass back to the table and moved to stand. "I'll just be going then."

"Don't be silly." Ginny said, as Draco helped her struggle to her feet. "You've got a full glass of wine. Stay and enjoy it. Lucius will keep you company, won't you?"

"It would be my honor." He nodded his head. "I can't stand to see fine wine go to waste and we've most of a bottle here. Do stay and enjoy it with me, Ms. Granger."

Hermione sank heavily back into her seat and stared grimly at her full glass of wine, her expression bleak. She watched as Draco and Ginny disappeared into the house, leaving her in the company of the famed muggle hating wizard.

"Well Ms. Granger. It seems we find ourselves alone." Lucius smiled, taking a small sip of wine. His eyes roamed over her face and down to admire her simple summer dress, the spaghetti straps leaving her shoulders and neck tantalizingly bare.

"Yes we do." She sighed heavily. "And please call me Hermione. Every time you say "Ms. Granger" it takes me back to that dreadful day in Florish and Blotts."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And you must be...Ms. Granger. Yes Draco's told me all about you." Hermione said in an exaggerated pantomime of his aristocratic drawl.

"Ah yes." He sighed. "Not one of my finer moments," Staring down into his wine glass he let out a short bark of laughter. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing it's self."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the high pitched singsong voice coming from the stoic former Death Eater.

"I didn't sound anything like that!" She said, struggling to suppress a grin. He stared at her, his eyebrow raised. "Fine." She let out a laugh. "I really was a precocious little swot, wasn't I?" The two former enemies laughed heartily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucius said, wiping his eyes and struggling to rein in his laughter.

"You're laughing." She said, staring at him curiously.

"And?"

"I don't know. It just such a human thing to do, laughing. I can't imagine you doing such mundane common "human things" like; laughing, eating, going to the loo." Her voice trailed off, embarrassed she took a quick sip from her wine.

"You don't think I'm human?"

"No." She said, shaking her head slowly. "I've always thought of you as this cold, calculating android robot-like man."

"Really?" Lucius let out another bark of laughter. "Like Isaac Asimov's I, Robot?"

Hermione's eye widened in shock. "Well yes. How do you know Isaac Asimov?"

"I have been known to read occasionally. Even muggle literature.." He smiled, a teasing glint in his gray eyes. "And eat and the reason I stepped inside earlier is because I had to piss like a bleeding racehorse. I assure you, I am all human."

Hermione stared at him for several moments before responding. "No. I still don't believe you. Look at you. It's a warm summer night, we're sitting next to a beautiful pool and you are in full bloody dress robes. I think they are permanently attached to your body, like a robot. Stand up, I bet I can find the access panel in the back."

"I promise you, my robes come off. How else could I shower? Or do you think I sleep in them as well?"

"Oh now your trying to tell me you shower and sleep too?" She rolled her eyes in mock disbelief.

Lucius chuckled low in his throat, a sexy smile playing across his lips. "Both actually. Naked."

"On silk sheets no doubt." Hermione said softly, trying desperately to banish the image of a naked Lucius Malfoy from her mind.

"Don't be garish." He shuddered. "1500 count Egyptian cotton. There's nothing like the feel of cotton against your bare skin. And..." he grinned rakishly at her, "I've also been known to have a very human wank while I'm in the shower."

Hermione flushed darkly and reached for her wine glass. "What are you doing?" She gasped, watching as Lucius Malfoy kicked off his shiny black brogues.

"I've decided you're right." Bending over, he peeled off his black socks and carefully tucked them inside his shoes.

'Bloody hell.' Hermione flushed. 'Even his feet are sexy.' "I'm right?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes." He said, standing and pulling his heavy outer robe off his shoulders. "It's ridiculous to be sitting out here in full dress robes on a gorgeous summer evening such as this." Hermione's eyes watched as he unbuttoned his embroidered black waistcoat.

"So you've decided to disrobe?"

"I've decided it's a perfect evening for a swim." He winked at her as he set his waistcoat aside. "Would you care to join me?" His fingers began to slowly unfasten the buttons on his crisp white linen shirt.

"Join you? In a swim?" Her eyes darkened as inch by inch of his bare chest was revealed.

"Yes." He laughed, raising each arm to carefully unfasten cufflinks. "That is unless you fear electrocution when the water gets into my circuitry."

"You're going to swim naked? Here? Now?" Hermione's voice rose higher and higher as he peeled off the white shirt, revealing his perfect torso; pectoral muscles covered with just the right amount of chest hair, a belly made for kissing, a wonderful trail of hair disappearing into the black waistband of his trousers. Long elegant fingers unfastening the expensive looking belt. Oh Merlin, Hermione forced her eyes away as he slowly lowered his zipper.

"How else can I prove to you I am a man and not a robot?"

With her eyes squeezed tightly closed, Hermione heard the soft chink of metal on metal as he tossed his pants across the chair, his deep laughter, followed by a loud splash of water. She opened her eyes just in time to see him break the surface of the water, tossing his long blonde hair over his shoulder.

"Come in Hermione." He said, holding his hand out to her. "The water's divine."

"Are you completely naked in there?"

"As the day I was born." He swam gracefully to the far side of the pool and leaned casually against the concrete wall. "Come on join me." She looked so pretty and nervous, sitting on the side of the pool. His cock throbbed painfully despite the cool water.

"You don't even like me. Why would you want me to swim with you?"

"You know for being the smartest witch of your age, you really can be a bit dim. That is twice tonight you have spouted off gross misinformation. First you accuse me a being a robot, then you say I don't like you."

You...like me?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Quite a bit actually." He groaned, his hand sneaking down to lightly stroke his throbbing cock. "You are smart, clever, brave, beautiful, sexy. What's not to like?"

"You forgot 'mudblood', Mr. Malfoy."

"That is the past Ms. Granger, I'm sorry, Hermione. Let the past stay in the past, I say. Let's live in the now."

What are you doing with your hand there?"

"Didn't I just mention how much I enjoyed wank in the shower?" He groaned, squeezing the head of his cock. "Come on. Join me. The water's sublime."

Heat pooled between her thighs as she watched his hand move slowly, back and forth under the water. Sitting up straighter, she tried to get a better look, but the ripples across the water blocked her view. 'Bugger.'

"I didn't know you were left handed."

He laughed loudly, his head thrown back. "Join me Hermione and I'll show you how talented I am with both my hands."

"You want me to get undressed and get into the pool with you? Naked?"

"Yes." He groaned. "Please. You're disappointing me, I thought you were brave."

"I'm brave." She said, rising slowly to her feet.

"Then join me."

"Fine. Turn around."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me." He laughed. "No. I want to watch you undress. Chicken." Hermione's eyes widened as he made the soft cackling sounds of a chicken at her hesitation.

"I'm not chicken." She said, her fingers running along the hem of her dress. "I'm just a bit..."

"Shy?" He offered helpfully. "Don't be. Ask me who I think about when I'm touching my cock in the shower." He moaned, rubbing his hand down the length of his shaft and back again.

"Who do you think about?"

"All of it. Ask the whole question."

"Who do you think about when your touching your cock in the shower?" Her face flushed in the soft moonlight.

"You." He hissed softly, his gray eyes staring up. "Please. Swim with me. Let me show you what kind of man I really am."

Hermione closed her eyes to his intense gaze as she lifted the hem of a skirt and pulled it over her head. She hadn't worn a bra that evening, so she stood, shaking, in just her pale blue knickers.

"Like a Goddess." His voice rose from the pool, caressing her naked skin. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her knickers off and kicked them aside. With her eyes still closed, she dove gracefully into the pool.

Lucius' heart thudded painfully in his chest as he watched her break the water's surface. Months of longing and fantasizing about this amazing witch were culminating at this moment and he felt as giddy and nervous as a schoolboy.

"What now?" She whispered, staring at him across the pool.

"I don't know." He whispered back, his voice husky with need. "Perhaps you should come judge for yourself. Am I a man or a robot?"

Blushing, Hermione swam across to him, closing the distance in two long strokes. Standing in front of him they locked eyes, pale brown meeting gray. "Turn around." She said softly.

He turned and placed his hands on the side of the pool, gripping the concrete tightly. The large muscles in his back flinched and trembled as she lightly ran her hands across his shoulders and down his spine. "No access panel here." She murmured, running her hands down to lightly cup the swell of his arse. Moving her hands up, she squeezed his waist slightly, he twisted around to face her. He licked his lips as she ran her hands down his neck, pausing at his chest. "Your heart's pounding." She whispered.

He nodded his head, not trusting his voice to speak. Still watching him closely, she slid her hands down his stomach, pausing before exploring lower. "You are most decidedly a man, Mr. Malfoy." She said, a shy smile playing across her lips.

"Lucius." He gasped. "You should call me Lucius."

"I should?"

He nodded his head and cleared his throat. "You have my cock in your hand." He moaned softly as her fingertips played lightly across the sensitive head.

"Okay Lucius." She laughed, sliding her hand down the shaft and giving him a firm squeeze. "Now what?"

"Now I want to kiss you."

"Catch me first." She laughed, turning and diving under the water. He moaned sadly at the loss of her wonderful hand. Opening his eyes he watched as the shadow of her body moved beneath the water. Growling, he pulled in a deep breath of air and dove beneath the surface, opening his eyes he looked left and then right. Kicking out with his legs he reached out to grab her only to have his fist close around water. Gasping he stood and wiped water from his eyes. Searching again he jumped when a small hand grabbed at his ankle. Diving under water, his fingertips brushed against the side of her leg as she swam out of his grasp again.

"You're not fast enough." She laughed as he rose from the water, tossing his wet hair away from his face. Smiling wickedly, he crooked his finger at her and beckoned her 'come here.' Her eyes widened comically and she dove under the water again. Lucius stood, not moving, watching as she moved under the water. When her shadow moved past him, he dove straight at her, wrapping his long arms around her middle. Laughing, he hauled her out of the water.

"Gotcha." He growled, as she spun around, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around neck.

"Now what?" She whispered, her voice soft and breathy.

"This." He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to hers in a tender kiss. Pulling back, he watched her face closely. The silence stretched on as they stared at each other, their breathing labored pants.

"You scare me." She said, her voice barely audible.

"I know." He answered in the same breathy, barely audible whisper. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips back to hers and held them there, waiting, hoping. He moaned softly when her tongue sneaked forward, into his mouth to lightly press against his. Still barely moving, he let her tongue explore his mouth. He responded gently, allowing her to set the level of intensity. As her passion grew, her kiss became fiercer, her tongue rubbing against his roughly, frantically. He moved his hands, up and down her back,across the swell of her arse, across her ribs to gently cup her breasts. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she moved her hips, rubbing her sex against his erection.

"Now what?" She gasped, pulling her lips away from his.

"I want to fuck you." He groaned.

Reaching down between them, she grasped his cock and placed it at her opening. Despite the water, she was wet and ready. Moving her hips and her legs she slowly pressed down, easing him into her body. They both groaned; him at the feeling of tightness and being squeezed, her at the feeling of being stretched and filled.

"Oh fuck Hermione." He gasped, hugging her to him when he was fully inside of her wet warmth. She tightened her legs around his waist and wiggled her hips, trying to take him even deeper. They stood holding each other like that, enjoying the feeling of being joined as the water gently caressed their skin. Lucius groaned low in his throat when she began to move her hips, slowly easing herself off his cock, before sliding back down again.

"Oh fuck you feel so good." He moaned, sliding his hand between them, his thumb rubbing circles over her swollen clit.

"Oh Lucius." She gasped, moving her hips as he pressed against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"That's right witch." He mumbled as she moved against him, grinding herself on his cock. He watched with the fascination the changing expressions on her face as she pushed closer and closer to climax.

"Ohhhhhhh." She cried out loudly, her body tensing and trembling in his arms. He moaned with her as she tightened around his needy cock, her muscles squeezing and fluttering. "So good." She panted, going limp in his arms. He gripped her hips tightly and moved his still hard cock inside of her. "You didn't come?" Her brown eyes opened to stare at him.

"No." He shook his head. Wrapping his arms around her, he walked slowly through the water to the stairs. She groaned at the sudden feeling of loss when he pulled himself from her center. "Lay back." He grunted, lowering her onto the stairs.

"But it's...oh." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at the soft surface beneath her arse. She had been about to point out that the concrete stairs would be uncomfortable and would most likely scrape her back if she lay on it. "Someone's done this before." She said, laying back on the soft, pliable surface of the stairs.

"Again with the gross misinformation." Lucius said, kneeling on a lower step and easing her legs apart. Grasping his cock, he pushed forward, burying himself in her heat again. "It doesn't take a mental giant to realize that the concrete surface would not be conducive for this type of activity and it took very little effort on my part to transfigure the concrete into something softer."

"And when exactly did you do this transfiguration?" She frowned.

"When I found out you were coming for dinner."He groaned, moving his hips slowly, sliding his cock gently in and out of her center.

"So you planned this?"

"I hoped this. I've wanted to fuck you for sometime now."

Hermione looked down to where his cock disappeared into her damp brown curls and then up into his handsome face. "I don't know if I should feel angry or flattered."

"Pick flattered." He said, sliding his hand down her right calf and lifting her leg gently. He placed a tender kiss on the instep of her foot, before wrapping her leg around his waist. "It's a much nicer feeling and you get to come."

"Oh Lucius." She whimpered as he moved his cock in and out, brushing and inflaming all the hidden places inside of her. Opening her eyes, she stared up at his normally stoic face and watched eagerly the looks of pleasure and ecstasy coloring his visage. Hermione smiled when he opened his mouth, a guttural noise wrenching from deep inside him as he gripped her firmly, his hips moving wildly. Her own ball of heat and tension swirled inside her, tottering just on the edge of explosion.

"Uh, uh, uh." He grunted softly with each thrust, his rhythm faltering. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnn." He stiffened suddenly, the veins in his neck throbbing as he gritted his teeth, his head thrown back as he came. Hermione could feel him inside her, pumping and emptying hot fluid, that combined with the last trembling thrusts of his hips, pushed her over the edge, keening and clutching at his arms.

"So that's why he transfigured the pool stairs." Ginny said, watching the couple in the pool. "I wondered why he'd done that. Did you know that's why he did that?" She turned to look at her husband, lying across their bed.

"I figured as much." Draco said. "He's got her on the steps already? That was fast." He sounded mildly impressed. "What are they doing now?"

"What do you think?" Ginny laughed. "Merlin but your father's got a fit arse."

Draco joined her at the window. "Oh shite, that's hot." He groaned. "I think I'll ask him to leave the steps alone until we can have a go."

"Draco!" Ginny slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Whut? The mediwitch said we can still have sex up until the ninth month as long as there's no pressure on your stomach. And look..." He motioned towards the window. "He's not on her stomach at all."

"So do you think this is a one off or do you think this will last?" Ginny asked wistfully.

"I dunno. We've done all we can do. I'm just chuffed they finally realized they were hot for each other." Draco sighed, hugging Ginny tightly to him. "I hope it lasts. He's been so lonely lately and I think Hermione would be good for him."

"They'd be good for each other." Ginny said firmly.

"Come on Ginny." Draco said, pulling her away from the window. "Time for bed."

"Alright." Ginny took one more lingering gaze at the couple in the pool. "Oh please let them be happy together." She whispered softly, before turning to join her husband in bed.

Epilogue

Hermione paced nervously across her living room. The kitten heels of her black pumps clicking on the hard wood floor. She jumped at the light tapping on her door. Smoothing a hand over her little black dress she opened the door and smiled happily. He looked stunning in his muggle made suit and tie, a bouquet of roses in one hand.

"Don't you look handsome? Won't you come in?"

"Thank you." Lucius nodded his head as he stepped inside her tiny flat. "For you." He offered her the bouquet.

"Thank you." She said, taking a moment to inhale their heady scent. "They're gorgeous. Just let me put them in some water."

"They are not half as gorgeous as you." He said, following her to her kitchen and watching as she carefully filled a vase with water. With the roses safe on her kitchen table, he swept her up in his arms and kissed her lightly.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, tilting her head to stare up at him. "Being seen in public with a Mudblood. What will your friends say?"

He chuckled low in his throat and placed another tender kiss on her lips. "They'll say 'That Lucius Malfoy is one lucky bastard. Not only is he rich and handsome, he's dating the most brilliant and beautiful young witch in our world. What will your friends say when they see you on the arm of this horrible old Dark Wizard?"

She frowned. "I think they'll say, 'There goes Hermione Granger, she's so clever she tamed her very own Death Eater.'"

"Oh is that what I am?" He laughed. "Tamed?"

"Aren't you?"

"Hmmmm." He smiled. "If you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world. If you tame me, it will be as if the sun came to shine on my life." * Leaning down, he kissed her passionately. "You are a very clever witch indeed. I'm honored to be tamed by you."

"But not too tame." She whispered, sliding her hands around to clutch his arse.

"Never." He laughed, hugging her tightly. "Are we ready to face the Wizarding world as a couple?"

"Yes. But keep your wand ready. Just in case."

_*The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

_**Please review, let me know what you think!**_


End file.
